El momento apropiado
by Light Winchester
Summary: Un beso ¡un beso! Era todo lo que quería y era todo lo que la vida parecía conspirar por no otorgarle. [#NoOlvidemosElGruvia, Feliz San Valentín]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Acabo de salir de hiatus, así que hasta los fics ya escritos corren riesgos de edición. Me disculpo.

 **Notas de la autora:** Esto de publicar en San Valentín no estaba en mis planes, pero con un poco de insistencia y tan poca atención que le vi a mi ship hoy, me sentí en una misión. No como la de Juvia, pero una misión. _Maybe she is just a girl on a mission(8)_ okno **#DOITFORTHEM** Espero que si alguien lo lee, pueda soltar una sonrisa con mis desvarios, con eso soy feliz.

* * *

 **El momento apropiado.**

San Valentín.

— Gruvia —

.

.

Ocho semanas, cincuenta y seis días, mil trescientas cuarenta y cuatro horas, y contando, ese era el tiempo que Juvia y su amado Gray-sama llevaban juntos, al menos, como una pareja oficial.

Era un día para celebrarse, cada día lo era en realidad, pero a un día de su primer San Valentín juntos, la presión era casi sofocante.

En ningún momento habían especificado una relación en realidad, pero se había hecho bastante obvia desde el día en que la invitó contra todo pronóstico a una cita, justo frente a los demás miembros del gremio. Claro que no la llamó cita en voz alta, pero eso había quedado implícito según Cana. Quizá esa había sido su respuesta, así lo había entendido, pero las razones no importaron cuando esa noche perfecta vieron las estrellas juntos mientras paseaban por el parque de Magnolia.

Desde entonces, se habían hecho mucho más cercanos, aún más de lo que eran antes.

Y esa tarde habían vuelto a salir, en su día cincuenta y seis, a cinco horas de alcanzar el cincuenta y siete, Gray había ofrecido acompañarla de camino a casa. Conversaron todo el rato, era grato que ya no existieran silencios incómodos entre los dos y cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de Fairy Hills, se despidieron.

—Nos vemos mañana —indicó él, llenando el corazón de la chica con la esperanza de ese nuevo reencuentro.

Juvia asintió, y por un instante ambos se miraron de un modo en que sus ojos parecieran no poder desprenderse unos de otros, _era el momento_. Lo vio acercarse, sutil pero decidido, el movimiento de Gray hacia el frente le indicó que pasaría y sus pies se apretaron dentro de sus botas ante la espera. Cerró sus ojos, se preguntó si fruncir sus labios le daría el empujón que hacía falta y así lo hizo inclinándose hacia él, estaba cerca, podía sentir su respiración en su rostro y entonces…

—Tenías esto en el cabello.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Eh?

—Una rama —respondió, colocándola frente al rostro sonrojado de la maga— la quité de tu cabello.

—Ah… —alcanzó a decir.

—Nos vemos mañana, Juvia.

Y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de volverse sobre sus pisadas y marcharse, apenas dedicando un saludo con su mano mientras ganaba distancia, ajeno a la chica cuyas rodillas cedieron y la enviaron directamente al suelo, derrotada.

Otra vez, no era el momento.

¡¿Pero cuando lo sería?! Juvia podría esperar a su Gray-sama toda una vida, pero la abstinencia la estaba volviendo demente. Un beso ¡un beso! Era todo lo que quería y era todo lo que la vida parecía conspirar por no otorgarle.

Desde el momento en que de algún modo se hizo claro el inicio de relación, nada más habían compartido un beso, por supuesto sin contar aquel que le había otorgado durante su estado de inconsciencia en la guerra —porque sí, había sucedido y lo sabía— y nada más se había tratado de un casto roce de labios, lo suficiente para sellar el inicio de algo nuevo, pero también para hacer a Juvia alucinar con un apasionado beso que nunca llegó.

Y no es que no lo hubiera intentado.

Por supuesto supo esperar, el primer paso era algo que esperaba de Gray ¡existe una razón por la que las chicas no suelen darlo! Pero con los días pasando su ansiedad se fue incrementando. Sobretodo luego del aplastante fracaso con el muérdago en Navidad. ¡Aún no entendía que había salido mal! Se había asegurado de llamarlo para nada intencionalmente bajo uno de los tantos ramilletes, habían estado solos, Cana le había dado el valor con un pequeño trago y sin embargo, un beso en su frente, eso era lo que había obtenido.

No se quejaba, se había sentido en las nubes y probablemente fuera esa la razón de su desmayo —nada podía tener que ver con el alcohol, de eso estaba segura—, pero no era el resultado que había estado esperando.

Luego de eso habían habido más intentos, estaba segura de que luego del inmenso pastel que le había horneado para celebrar su primer mes Gray estaría tan encantado que la besaría, pero no fue así. O con los fríos del invierno, tejió un suéter con tanto esmero que estaba segura, él la besaría para aplacar el frío en agradecimiento, pero tampoco.

Ah pero eso cambiaría, quizá esa noche no dormiría pero se aseguraría de tenerlo todo listo porque era una mujer con una misión, en San Valentín, en su día número cincuenta y siete junto a Gray-sama, él la besaría.

Pero primero lo primero, tenía chocolates que preparar y no lo lograría hecha un charco en el frío suelo frente a la puerta. Se colocó en pie, arregló su sombrero y sacudió su falda, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Pero también el resto de las chicas.

Debió suponer que los chocolates no podían faltar y no solo desde su perspectiva, todo Fairy Hills parecía tenerlo en mente y debieron esperar turnos, por lo que al ser la última en llegar ese día, también lo fue al ganarse su turno en la cocina. Era espaciosa, pero ella quería hacer algo especial y para ello necesitaba privacidad.

No era su primera vez preparando chocolates, Gray ya había aprobado los suyos con anterioridad, pero esta vez haría una receta que Levy le había comentado, una que había leído en sus libros.

—¡Besos de chocolate!

¿Así o más obvia? No le importaba. Se veían deliciosos y con suerte, al morder los labios de chocolate semi amargo y llegar al relleno cremoso y dulce, Gray no lo soportaría más, se pondría en pie, la tomaría por sus mejillas y besaría sus labios con el fervor que había estado conteniendo desde que se conocieron. Sí, eso pasaría.

Seguro Gray solo estaba siendo un caballero, esperando el momento indicado y respetándola, pero ella estaba lista y esperaba que el mensaje fuera lo suficientemente claro. Juvia era de Gray-sama, podía reclamarla cuando lo quisiera. Y ojalá lo quisiera el día de los enamorados ¡sería perfecto!

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, todo listo y mucha decisión, esa noche se fue a dormir.

* * *

Despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, pocas horas para un merecido sueño de belleza, pero suficientes para alguien que no había logrado conciliar un sueño continuo en toda la noche. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Era demasiado pronto para ir al gremio, sabía que Gray tenía una misión de todos modos, además no era precisamente un espíritu mañanero, así que la espera se le hizo eterna.

Cambió su ropa un par de veces, probó cual de todos sus sobreros era mejor para la ocasión, incursionó en nuevos tipos de maquillajes, todo para pasar el tiempo y lucir lo más bella que le fuera posible para su Gray-sama, pero al cabo de tanto, apenas si alcanzó la tarde. Al menos, Gray llegaría antes del anochecer.

Se encaminó al gremio con su caja especialmente decorada para la ocasión y al llegar halló su lugar en la mesa donde solían sentarse juntos — _su mesa_.

Desde allí pudo apreciar muchas cosas, todos habían recibido sus chocolates, cortesía de Mirajane y aunque ella nada más se había concentrado en prepararlos para Gray, no había olvidado unos pocos para Gajeel, quien se notó agradecido, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en devorar aquellos que le había preparado Levy. Era hermoso verlos, tanto que Juvia se cuestionaba si así se veían Gray y ella.

Aunque Gajeel no temía abrazar a Levy en público, o hablarle al oído, ¿por qué? ¿Era Gray-sama tímido? ¿No lo había notado ella aún? No, Gray era discreto.

Mientras naturalmente sus pensamientos se hallaban en él, el aludido se hizo presente ingresando por la gran puerta para felicidad de la maga y nuevo brote de nerviosismo. Pero no, era una mujer con una misión.

—¡Bienvenido, Gray-sama! —saludó, y grande fue su dicha cuando como costumbre, él se encaminó a su mesa y se dejó caer a su lado, agotado.

—Estoy de vuelta —anunció y aunque llevaba sus ojos cerrados, abrió uno al sentir la insistente mirada de Juvia sobre él.

Alzó una ceja, Juvia se hallaba con una gran caja sobre la mesa, abierta mostrando pequeñas bolsitas decoradas en azul, y una sonrisa que abarcaba cada una de sus facciones. Sabía que significaba.

—¡Feliz San Valentín, Gray-sama!

Gray sonrió.

—Gracias, ¿son para mi?

—¡Por supuesto, todos de Gray-sama!

Gray se hallaba cansado, pero jamás lo estaría para ella. Estiró su mano, tomó con delicadeza una de las pequeñas bolsitas y la abrió, revelando unos pequeños labios de chocolate, algo que lo extrañó, aunque no tanto. El año anterior, habían sido mini Juvias.

Se veía apetitoso y Juvia lo miraba tan ensoñada que no tardó en acercarlo a su boca y morder un trozo, descubriendo el cremoso relleno dentro del crujiente chocolate. Delicioso.

Juvia lo observó, el tiempo parecía moverse en cámara lenta mientras su amado saboreaba aquel bocado. Un hilo del relleno se escurrió ligeramente por su labio, y Gray llevó disimuladamente su lengua para atraparlo, haciendo un gesto de aprobación que casi causa en ella un paro respiratorio.

Algo muy similar a un gemido abandonó los labios de su amado al llevar el segundo trozo a su boca, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la receta había sido todo un éxito. Acabó el primer beso de chocolate y llevó las puntas de sus dedos a sus labios para limpiar los restos de chocolate que pudieran haber en ellos. Misión cumplida. _Casi_.

—¿Juvia? —llamó, volteando hacia ella e inclinando su cuerpo hacia la maga. ¡Sí, definitivamente era el momento!

La besaría ¡lo haría ya!

—¿Si, Gray-sama?

Su cuerpo se movió por inercia hacia el frente, lo suficiente para que sus piernas se rozaran ante la cercanía y su respiración golpeara contra su rostro. La caja estorbaba, pero no demasiado, aún así sus cuerpos estaban a centímetros.

—Está delicioso — _Gracias por esto, eres la mejor novia del mundo, vamos a besarnos._

—Juvia es feliz de que le guste, Gray-sama.

Estaban demasiado cerca, la mirada de Gray clavada en la suya y podía jurar que sus su oscuros orbes brillaban, _era el momento._

Anticipó la distancia, cerró sus ojos y preparó sus labios para recibir los de su amado, sintió su respiración justo sobre su rostro y...

Un crujido.

—Sí, deliciosos —repitió Gray al llevar un segundo chocolate a su boca.

¡Tenía que ser una broma! Siquiera había alcanzado a reaccionar, no podía caer en su asombro ¡habían estado tan cerca!

—Gracias, Juvia.

—P-por nada, Gray-sama. Juvia es feliz de que a Gray-sama le guste… —Su respuesta, era ya automática.

Y sí le habían gustado. Pasó el resto de la jornada comiéndolos, apenas compartiendo alguno con ella misma y peleando a cualquiera que quisiera probar un bocado —Natsu más precisamente—. Por un momento la maga llegó a cuestionarse la cantidad que había preparado y que tan resistente era el estómago de Gray, pero lo superó al verlo devorar la caja entera sin siquiera realizar una pausa.

¿Acaso no quería besarla? ¿Estaba Gray asustado? ¿Sus intentos no eran captados por el mago? Porque no podía entender como había fallado una vez más.

Se sentía derrotada.

Llegada la noche, Gray ofreció acompañarla como se había vuelto costumbre y Juvia aceptó gustosa, aunque su espíritu se sentía pisoteado. Y también su orgullo.

La caminata se hizo más larga que de costumbre, y su pecho se oprimía a cada silencio que se instalaba entre los dos, pese al esfuerzo de mantener una conversación entretenida. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Se suponía que era el día de los enamorados, el aniversario número cincuenta y siete.

Llegados a la puerta de Fairy Hills, Juvia volteó hacia él e hizo una pequeña reverencia, agradeciendo la velada y proponiéndose despedirse con una sonrisa que esta vez, no iluminó sus hermosas facciones. Gray ya no toleraba la situación.

Aprovechó su mirada en el suelo, y tomó sus mejillas con sus manos sin previo aviso, atrayéndola hacia él y estrellando sus labios con los suyos. Juvia no tuvo tiempo a sorprenderse, con una evidente sonrisa en su boca Gray coaccionó sus labios hasta lograr un mejor acceso, y rodeando su cintura la acercó aún más a su cuerpo. Aparentemente, no solo sus magias se entendían a la perfección, durante minutos se mantuvieron en lo que para Juvia fue el cielo y debieron separarse únicamente cuando les fue imposible respirar.

Juvia estaba sonrojada, Gray también lo estaba. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus alientos golpeando sus rostros mientras sus sonrisas cansadas se ensanchaban, fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiera soñado. Pero no lo entendía.

—¿Por qué ahora? —arriesgó a preguntar. ¿Por qué justo en ese preciso momento?

—¿Lo esperabas ahora? —cuestionó el moreno, y su sonrisa galante casi hace las rodillas de la maga flaquear.

—Juvia pensó que Gray-sama no quería besarla.

Él rió.

—Debes dejar de pensar cosas innecesarias.

Y quizá debía.

El moreno carraspeó, evidentemente al tanto de sus acciones y se alejó de ella, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Es tarde, supongo que nos vemos mañana.

—Ah, sí —Juvia aún temblaba, incapaz de formular oraciones coherentes.

—Bueno, adiós —se despidió e inició su andar, para ser detenido por la voz de la maga.

—¿Gray-sama?

—¿Hm?

—Feliz San Valentín.

—Feliz San Valentín, Juvia.

.

.

2.218

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Gracias a **Tania Scarlet** y Kira Blake por convencerme a subir la historia y por su beteo express. Loviuchu. No me convencen los diálogos finales, que lo sepa el mundo pero es tarde y no los voy a cambiar(?.


End file.
